


Itachi always lies but Kisame knows

by G_chan7



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Terminal Illnesses, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_chan7/pseuds/G_chan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle Kisame always asks the same question. "You alright?" Itachi always lies.<br/>ALSO on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itachi always lies but Kisame knows

After a battle, after kunais have flown and eyes have bled red and spun with genjutsu power, Kisame always asks the same question.

“You alright?”

Itachi always lies.

The worst if it all is that Kisame knows. He knows everything: the sorrow that burns deep into his partner’s kind soul, for killing his family and countless others; the unconditional love he feels for his little brother, that keeps him going so that Sasuke might have his revenge and be strong and be at peace; the fatigue of carrying around his body, so young and yet so tired. He knows of Itachi’s pain and fear when he feels the disease eating at him from the inside out and his knees go weak and his sight goes black.

That’s why, when it happens, he approaches his partner slowly, he lifts him on his back and carries him until he finds a secluded spot or an inn where they can rest.

This time is no different: they fight and win, but the little energy Itachi has left after using his Mangekyou and vomiting blood behind a bush when he thinks Kisame won’t notice is not enough to carry him until they reach that cave they passed earlier. Even if it was, he still couldn’t find the way. He’s going blind. But Kisame isn’t. He’s seen everything. He can’t tell why but ever since they started touching, ever since they started fucking – to release the tension, of course, that’s what they say, because shinobis burst sooner or later if they can’t let off some steam, once in a while – his eyes have been straying to his young partner’s figure more than they should.

Once they’ve found shelter, Kisame lays Itachi on the ground and sets off to look for food and wood to build a fire. When he comes back he finds the Uchiha asleep and slightly feverish, curled up in his own cloak. So, for maybe the first time in his life, he allows himself to be gentle and tends to his partner, placing wet clothes on his warm forehead until he wakes up and eats a few morsels of the rabbit Kisame has caught.

Only after they’re done does the water-nin ask the usual question. His thunderous voice doesn’t even sound like his own for how soft and concerned it is, as he mutters, “How are you feeling?”

He knows he won’t get the truth. Because Itachi _always_ lies.

Surprisingly, this time he does not.

“I’m dying, Kisame.” The words are spoken in such a low whisper that Kisame hears them just barely. The Uchiha’s voice is not broken; he doesn’t sob and there are no tears in his vacant eyes. The only indication of his vulnerability is that forlorn whisper, emotionless to anyone else, but not to his long time companion. Kisame feels overwhelmed with sadness and pride, because Itachi’s so strong and so brave and so _beautiful_ and he doesn’t _deserve_ to _die_.

He strokes the pale eyelids with rough fingers and lays a gentle and slightly awkward kiss on the sweaty brow – he doesn’t know how to show affection very well. But his partner understands and his lips curl in a barely there smile, before they are met with the water-nin’s in a passionate kiss.

They make love slowly on the cave’s ground, only the cloaks as their bed, but they don’t seem to mind at all. When Kisame sinks gently into a shuddering Itachi all they can think of is comforting the other, both of their bodies saying silently _‘I’m here. It’s fine. You can let go.’_ When kisses get hurried and pleasure peaks all they can hope is that morning will never come.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first (and possibly last) attempt at writing for Naruto. It was pretty well liked on ff.net, so I thought I'd post it here too... because there's never enough KisaIta.  
> Let me know how you liked it!


End file.
